Dancing In The Moonlight
by Mab Hippolyta
Summary: Sirius Black... Gryffindor sixth-year, notorious practical joker and the bane of Arabella's life... or is he?
1. Prologue

One for website

Disclaimer: All things recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter universe do not belong to me - they belong to the genius JK Rowling whose greatness we all worship!

****

~ _Prologue_** ~**

It was the arising of a momentous day. Still dark, not a soul stirred. 

Miles upon miles from civilisation on a distant hillside, two extraordinary men and two remarkable women stood. These four individuals had been dismissed by society as worthless freaks, and had therefore been forced to lead solitary lives in the wilderness. That was until they found each other. Helga, Rowena, Godric and Salazar had since become the greatest of friends, which they gestured now by linking arms. 

"How many more hours must we waste on this desolate hillside, Godric?" Salazar grumbled. The four had become like a family, and Salazar usually chose the role of the aggravating younger brother; their fellowship was constantly being put to the test with Salazar Slytherin around. His heated and sometimes arrogant comments irritated everyone, to say the least. Salazar had always thought himself superior, even though he was the youngest of the group at twenty-one years. Nevertheless Salazar had qualities that the other three admired greatly. His remarkable cunning and resourcefulness had got all of them out of more than one precarious situation. His striking, youthful and roguish good looks were not his only asset.

"Have patience, Salazar," Helga said mildly. Helga Hufflepuff was the peacekeeper of the group, and had commendable patience even with Salazar. She was also incredibly loyal, especially to her family who she wouldn't hear a word against, even though they had abandoned her to die as a child. It was perhaps Helga's sweetness and benevolence which could be her failing. She was sometimes too trusting and naïve, and usually too timid to speak her mind.

Helga twisted a lock of her braided golden hair around her finger, which was her tendency when she was nervous or excited. She was a slender girl of twenty-three, and very pretty. She grinned one of her sweet smiles towards Salazar, which she hoped would cool his temper.

"All I'm saying is, this better be worth it," Salazar hissed irritably. "It's bloody freezing out here."

"A little faith in me wouldn't go amiss, young Salazar," Godric said in a half-amused, half-annoyed tone. This comment silenced Salazar instantly. Out of the four, it was only really Godric Gryffindor who could control Salazar's sardonic temper. Godric commanded a certain respect from everyone he encountered because he was so admired. His strong nerve, daring and chivalry were unmatched. He had witnessed evils beyond belief in his lifetime, which had aged him far beyond his thirty years. His body suffered for it, yet Godric's premature tiredness for life had vanished when he met his four greatest companions. 

"Faith," Rowena Ravenclaw laughed hollowly. "That contemptuous boy doesn't know the meaning of the -"

"Rowena, please don't," Helga pleaded, taking the lady by the hand. "Let us not argue today. If dear Godric is right, which I anticipate he is, then today could be the special day. The day it all begins."

"I'm sorry, Helga," Rowena apologised. "You're right. We shall not quarrel today."

Rowena paused. It was rare for her digs at Salazar to be prevented, for she could be stubborn beyond belief. It was true that Rowena was the oldest and wisest of the four, but sometimes that made herself deaf to what others said. Indeed it was perhaps Rowena's best attributes; her wit, cleverness and great knowledge; which were also hindrances to her.

"We believe in you, Godric, dear friend," Rowena assured him, squeezing her friend's hand. Godric ran his fingers through Rowena's long dark hair and smiled. 

"I know you do," Godric said softly. "Not too much longer now. I can see the tip of the sun on the horizon - this is it, my friends. A new chapter in magical history is beginning."

There was an excited stillness as shafts of warm light began to illuminate the rock-strewn mountains. The landscape rolled to the horizon like a vast green blanket, patched with forest and dotted with lake. An enchanting silence prevailed, hinting at the pent-up magic stored in this fertile soil, this thriving vegetation and this clearest water. Candy floss clouds drifted across the pale azure sky, casting erratic shadows across the uneven terrain. This breathtakingly beautiful part of Northern Britain was untouched by human hands and had concealed its natural wonders and mystical secrets for thousands of years.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Godric," Salazar said submissively, after a lengthy silence. He had no clever insult or annoying quip prepared to spoil this magical moment, which showed he was truly in awe at Godric's discovery. Rowena to must too have been overwhelmed to forget to point this out.

"It's _beautiful," _Helga gasped.

"This place is more than just beautiful," Godric explained. "I sensed it when I first came here… the air is intense with magical energy. Lurking behind those trees and bushes are magical creatures of every kind - centaurs, fairies, hippogriffs, jarveys.. there are probably Hinkypunks and Merpeople in the lakes. That cliff facing that glistening water in the valley would be perfect for our plans."

"It certainly is," Rowena said. "More than perfect. To think that all these months we have combed the globe for a place such as this. And here it is, in our homeland, Britain."

"I agree it is ironic, Rowena," Godric nodded and grinned benignly. "So now I say we cease to dither and make up for lost time. For two years we have planned to build a school for children who, like ourselves, were born with the gift to perform magic. It is these young witches and wizards who we shall enlighten on the crafts of Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. No longer will our magical kind be despised and downtrodden when our numbers increase. So are we finally settled? Is this the location where our months of preparation and devising will finally materialise?"

"Aye, dear friend," Rowena Ravenclaw agreed.

"We're finally home," Helga Hufflepuff sighed. "That phrase does feel strange on the tongue. After wandering for so long…"

Salazar Slytherin simply nodded in agreement. He still felt bitter about the fact that he had not discovered this place first. This was to be a bitterness that would greaten with time.

* * *

That night they made camp near the edge of a forest, conjuring fires for heat and warmth and transfiguring nearby trees into makeshift shelters. This camp was to later grow into the village of Hogsmeade.

The plans to build a castle had been painstakingly drawn up by Rowena Ravenclaw over many months. This grand fortress was to be the school of sorcery, and the home of the four founders. The building of the school began the very next day. It took a year to complete the construction of the intricate design. Many turrets, towers, secret chambers and hidden tunnels were to be added in later years.

They called it Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a name Rowena thought of (the word "**H**o**g**wa**r**t**s**" contained all of their initials). The school was soon flooded with witches and wizards from far and wide, all between the ages of eleven and eighteen. When enough students enrolled, they were divided into four houses. They were called Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin after the founders, who were each in charge of their corresponding house. The children were selected for their house by their values, merits and qualities, which were judged by the founders themselves. This task was later to be taken on by Godric Gryffindor's own hat, which was charmed to look inside a person's head when worn. 

For many peaceful years the school ran without a hitch. In secret children could learn those forbidden magical arts without suffering at the hands of the ruthless authorities, who burned witches and wizards at the stake. Godric, Helga, Salazar and Rowena worked in harmony and content together, until eventually trouble did strike. Slytherin's headstrong nature got the better of him, and a rift broke out between Salazar and the others. They had assembled in the Greta Hall to try and discuss the matter.

"I'm saying it now, and I'll say it again, Godric!" Salazar bellowed, banging his fist on one of the long tables. "It is only right to allow children from wizarding families to study at Hogwarts!"

"If you could come up with a rational argument there might be some point to this dispute, Salazar!" Rowena chimed in, her blue eyes glaring.

"Muggle-borns _are not to be trusted!" _Salazar protested. "You know their parents would love to see us all hung, drawn and quartered! For all we know they're sending their children to spy on us!"

"Don't be so prejudiced, Salazar!" Godric hollered. "Children come here because they want to learn, and we should teach them regardless of their background! All young wizards and witches deserve an equal start in the wizarding world! _Surely you must see that! _It's the only right and just way!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET OURSELVES EXECUTED!!" Salazar roared. "You can sit there on your moral high horse, spouting rubbish about right and justice, but that won't help you when you're DEAD, Godric!"

"We're protected, Salazar!" Rowena whined despairingly. "You helped put the anti-Muggle shield around the Hogwarts grounds, did you not?!"

"What good is a shield when you're allowing Muggles through it?!" Salazar. "That's all these Muggle-borns are. So what if they can do magic? They've got evil-riddled Muggle hearts!"

The arguments continued for hours, but the other three could not get through to Salazar Slytherin. By midnight he had fled Hogwarts, never to return… yet leaving more than a few nasty surprises behind…

__

Now nearly one thousand years later …


	2. I

~ One ~

~ _One_ ~

****

September 4th, 1976

It was the dead of the night. Silence had settled like dust upon Hogwarts Castle, and there was an cold stillness in the air. Children and their teachers lay sleeping in their warm beds, unaware of the sinister occurrences already happening not far away in the school grounds.

Tossing and turning in one of the four-poster beds of the sixth-year girls dormitory was young Arabella Figg. Long, rich curls of dark hair framed her pale, porcelain-like face which was crinkled in a troubled frown. She shifted and shivered in her sleep, whimpering softly. She awoke with a gasp. Startled, on-edge, her heart pounded inside her chest. The young girl had been terrified into consciousness by a vivid, violent nightmare. She struggled to remember what had frightened her so much, but to no avail.

Arabella, or simply 'Bell' to her friends, felt strangely alert and awake. Every part of her body seemed to be tingling with foreboding; the darkness seemed to be closing in on her and crushing her. Bell clumsily wrapped herself in her dressing gown and stumbled to her feet. She had the dreadful feeling that she was being watched… by someone, or some_thing. _She was unnerved, and was ready to wake up one of the other girls to see if they felt this strange presence too.

She tiptoed to the window, where there was a view of the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow. There was a strange red mist floating across the ground, lit by the full moon. Bell thought she was imagining it at first, but it was definitely there. Was that a _stag _galloping across the grounds in the direction of the trees? It was a beautiful creature, with twisting antlers like the branches of an oak tree and sleek fur like silk. Bell smiled; there was something reassuring and familiar about the noble animal, although Bell couldn't recall ever seeing deer in the grounds before…

The stag disappeared in the red haze that appeared to be emanating from the forest. Dread crept through Bell once more. What was that blood-coloured fog? It was unlike any weather form she had ever seen, and mere weather conditions didn't usually make you feel so icy and empty inside…

For a brief, wild moment Bell considered the idea of creeping down to the grounds. Perhaps she would be able to see where the clouds were emanating form, or to catch another glimpse of that magnificent stag… but the notion was ridiculous. That action would break school rules. Arabella Figg _did not _break rules. Being caught roaming outside at night would have dire consequences which made Bell cringe. The disappointed and angry expressions on her teachers' faces… the mortal embarrassment of getting her first detention… the shame of _losing _points for Gryffindor… the other Prefects would never look her in the eye again. All hopes of becoming Head Girl next year would be turned to dust. Arabella Figg _did not _break rules.

Well, not yet.

She climbed back into bed and leafed through her copy of _Your Guide To Becoming An Auror _by Agatha Moody until she drifted back to sleep. Still naïve Arabella, now dreaming nice, safe dreams, had no idea of the incredible year she had ahead of her. She would face great jeopardy and challenges. She would feel anxiety, distress and pain. _She would fall in love and have the time of her life._ And yes, break a few rules too.


	3. II

~ _Two_ ~

"Rise and shine, it's TRAININ' TIME!"

A chorus of groans sounded from the girls' dormitory.

"Damn trainers!" came a muffled curse from underneath Celestina Warbeck's pillow. She was referring to the pair of Dr Quikspurter's Amazing Personal Trainers, which were at the moment disco-dancing around the circular dormitory singing badly, _"Yeah, it's _trainin_' time_, c'mon!"

"It's the crack of dawn, for crying out loud!"

__

"Somebody catch them!"

"They're dancing mud _all over_ my uniform!"

Amid these cries, Bell leapt out of bed and on first attempt grabbed both rapidly-moving Trainers, demonstrating her flawless reflexes. "What did I tell you two?!" she scolded the shoes like a pair of naughty children. _"No - more - singing! _Sorry, girls…_"_

The Personal Trainers sulked in the corner as Bell dressed in her black Muggle tracksuit. It was only five o' clock in the morning, so the other four girls had lay back down to sleep for another two hours. Meanwhile, Bell performed some simple stretching exercises to warm up her muscles before donning the troublesome Trainers. As she jogged downstairs, she lectured the disgraced bewitched shoes.

"I'm telling you pair, if you pull a stunt like that again, I'm throwing you away," she threatened. "Remus gave me Personal Trainers so I could train efficiently, and so you could record my best times and distances, _not_ so that you could _irritate_ me out of my mind!"

"Ah, but Miss Figg," sad one of the shoes. "Dr Quikspurter gives his Personal Trainers each their own individual personality, like. Isn't not like it's our fault, like. We're been, like, well, cheerful Trainers."

"I thinks Miss Figg has got out of the wrong side of the bed, like," said the other. "You's bein' mean."

Bell began to stamp with anger, prompting the Trainers to moan with pain.

"You're _Trainers!_ I don't _care_ what you think!" Bell hissed. "Just shut up and do your job, or I'll bewitch you into a pair of quivering, frightful cowards!"

"Here, I'll not be talked to like that -" protested one of the trainers, until Arabella kicked it with the other one.

Bell had now reached the grand oak doors, which opened out onto the idyllic Hogwarts grounds. A slight morning fog was rising over the lawns, which reminded Bell of the strange phenomenon she had witnessed late last night. She shivered at the memory that was fading now and almost seemed like a dream. Perhaps she _had _imagined it all… Hadn't she seen an animal wandering about the grounds? What had it been? A fox? A badger, maybe? She couldn't be sure…

Bell shook off every disturbing thought to concentrate completely and utterly on her morning run, which would take her on a circuit following the forest boundary, over to Hagrid's hut, passed the Quidditch Pitch and around the great glassy lake. By that time everybody else would be waking and she could enjoy a hearty English breakfast.

"You're not goin' fast enough," warned the left trainer. "You were much better yesterday, like."

"C'mon, Miss Belly Figg! Run like a… a hamster!" cheered the right trainer.

"Shut up!" Bell snapped exasperatedly. "You're _distracting _me!"

After a few minutes Bell was dashing around the flailing branches of the Whomping Willow. Hadn't that been where the mist had emanated from last night? Yes, she was sure of that…

__

"OW!!!" she screeched, falling in an awkward heap. 

"Watch where you're bloody well going, will you?!" complained somebody. Bell had let her mind wander, and in a daze she had hurtled straight into Sirius Black, Gryffindor sixth-year, famous practical-joker and the bane of her life.

"Where _I'm _going?!" Bell yelled back by instinct. "Where the hell did _you _come from?!"

"I - I was just walking, minding my own business!"

__

"At five o' clock in the morning -"

"Yes, actually! And, what, may I ask are you doing whizzing about the lawns at this hour?"

"For your information, I'm _training_."

Wobbling a little, Bell got to her feet. She faced Sirius, so close she could feel his breath on her pale skin. She stared coldly, never surrendering resolute eye-contact. "I'm _training _so I can _make _something of myself," Bell spat, shaking her finger at him. "Unlike you and your directionless loser friends, I actually want to _be _someone. I need to be at my physical best to get into Auror college. I do this _every _morning. Some people actually _care _about their bodies, Sirius. I don't just sit there stuffing their faces, never lifting so much as a finger. Perhaps you could learn one or two things from me - then you might _finally _get on the Quidditch Team!"

Bell's bright blue eyes glittered in triumph as she saw the outrage crinkle across Sirius' face. She knew she'd really hit home with that last comment; Sirius had been trying for a place on the team for the last five years and at every failure he had sunk into a bitter state of depression for weeks. Quidditch was Sirius' passion, and it crushed him to not make the mark at the one thing he really cared about.

"You're way out of line, Bell," he hissed. "You know full-well the reason I'm not on the Quidditch Team is _not_ because I don't try."

Bell smiled unkindly, and said mockingly, _"Oh yes. _That's _right._ The reason you're not on the Quidditch team is because of _ME."_

And with that, Bell ran off.


	4. III

~ _Three_ ~

The comforting, gentle sound of babbling chatter filled all corners of the Great Hall as the first trickle of students entered for breakfast. Among them was an excitable Celestina Warbeck, her voice rising above all others as she talked animatedly to James Potter.

"I mean, it has to be a sure thing this year, right? I mean what with you being Quidditch Captain and all, of course you'll let your _best friend_ on the team -" she gabbled in her usual bouncy, shrill voice, her deep brown eyes glistening.

"If he's good enough, Celestina," James attempted to be patient with her. "I'm going to be unbiased - it's only fair -"

"Sirius is a _good _flyer - you know that, James - "

"Yes, he is," James said firmly, "but we'll just have to see." He was being completely honest; Sirius was a true Quidditch ace. It was his misfortune that his forte was the position of Seeker, a post in the Gryffindor team already filled by an unbeatable, international professional-standard flyer. Her name was Arabella Figg, and she was a dear friend of James', although he couldn't comprehend why she was so set on becoming an Auror when she was so talented on a broom. She found her a little odd and suspected she was very insecure, although she would never confess it. 

"It's going to be so much fun having you _and _Bell _and _my boyfriend on the team, you know - it'll be even more exciting in the stands with _three _of my best friends up there -"

__

"Celestina -"

"C'mon, James, you _know _he'll make a _great _third Chaser -" Celestina whimpered falsely, fluttering her eyelashes and swishing her long, blond hair from side to side. "I mean, he'll never fly as well as _you_, obviously…" Celestina seductively smothered James with flattery. "You're the best Chaser this school's ever had, you'll probably make the England team one day…"

James smirked in mild amusement. "You think so?"

She took James' arm and drew him close. "Oh, definitely," she said softly. "You know, sometimes I get _so _jealous of Lily having a man like you… I mean sure, Sirius is alright, but you… you're…"

"What? What am I?" James inquired playfully.

"You look so _sexy_ in those little glasses of yours, you know, James…"

James fell in to fits of laughter. Celestina looked positively horrified.

"Sirius put you up to this, didn't he?" James laughed. "Well, now he _has _tried bloody everything to get on the team…"

"Hmm - w-well - doesn't that tell you something? Doesn't that tell you how dedicated my man is, hmm? Well if you don't want him on your stupid team, then… then it's your loss!" Celestina stuttered huffily.

"It's not that I don't want him on the team, it's just I have to be fair. It's my duty to choose the best player, not my best friend," James reasoned. "Please can you just _try _and understand that, instead of spouting all this 'sexy glasses' _crap…"_

"For your information I think your glasses _are _sexy!!" Celestina screeched, much louder than she intended. The Hall suddenly silenced, and pupils and teachers alike began to giggle and snigger. Celestina's deep brown eyes widened in panic and humiliation as her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. She darted away at the exact same moment Sirius appeared in the doorway. He approached her to wish her good morning but she pushed him away.

"Get _out _of my sight - I'm never talking to you again, you _pig!" _She squeaked, rushing up the great marble stairs in a spasm of fury. Sirius raised his dark eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Good god, what is it with women this morning?!" he spluttered. "I haven't even done anything this time and I'm having bitter venom spat at me from all directions…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have told Celestina to seduce me into giving you a place on the Quidditch team," James tittered.

"I was _joking _about that! For Merlin's sake, doesn't that girl understand _humour? _I am _so _sick of this…" Sirius moaned in exasperation. James patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm going to have to finish with her, James. It's just one thing after the other. She drives me _insane."_

"Are you sure that's wise?" James questioned as the two sat down to eat breakfast. "I mean, she took it pretty hard the last time you tried to get shot of her… even worse than the first time you dumped her, when she was threatening to throw herself from the Gryffindor Tower…"

"If I have to listen to her piercing drivel for much longer, it will be _me _throwing myself from the Tower," Sirius said heavily. "I'm serious James. She just rants on for hours about her damn _hair _and what shoes will go with her dress robes. I can't even remember what first attracted me to the stupid twit."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" queried Remus Lupin, as he sat down next to despairing Sirius. He greedily grabbed a bacon sandwich and wolfed it down in seconds.

"Hungry, Moony?" James laughed.

"Famished," Remus said, spitting particles of bread across the table. "I'm telling you, a night running around as a wolf really takes it out of you," he whispered. "I could eat _Hagrid."_

"Either that or you've taken up eating like an animal as well as turning in to one," joked James.

"It was a good night, though," Sirius said. "Nearly all went to pieces though. Demented Bell hurtled in to me when I was making a run for it from the forest…"

"You shouldn't have stayed out so long, it's too risky in daylight," James reproved.

"What's life without a little danger, eh James?" Sirius teased.

"Hmmm, I don't know, _safe?" _Bell snapped sarcastically as she joined the table next to Remus. Sirius' grin disappeared instantly and was replaced by a stiff glare of hostility. "You're all up early this morning - we don't usually see you until at _least_ nine on a Saturday -"

Remus, James and Sirius exchanged nervous looks. "Ah well, you know," James tried to say casually. "What with Quidditch trials today…"

"They don't start until this afternoon," Bell said suspiciously, as she helped herself to hot-buttered toast. "And _Remus_ isn't even trying out for the Quidditch team…"

"Ah, but I'm a Quidditch supporter," Remus defended himself. "And I thought we could practice your new arrangement of that Beethoven duet this morning…"

Bell had an immense passion for music. She played violin, guitar and piano to an exceptional standard and over the last five years she had encouraged each of her close friends to take up a musical instrument. It was thanks to Bell that Remus had realised that he too had a particular talent for piano and violin. Arabella Figg and Remus Lupin had grown to be like brother and sister over the last few years. There was never a day when the pair weren't working on something musical together.

"Oh, I can't spare the time, Remus," Bell regretfully answered. "My Auror college exams are only six weeks away, you know…"

"How could we bloody well forget that?" Sirius slipped in one of his usual sneering comments. Bell shot him a cold glance but resisted the temptation to bite back.

"Well, perhaps some other time…" Remus said, but Bell wasn't listening. Lily Evans, Bell's best of best friends had joined the room and she had dashed over so they could hold one of their conspiratorial, whispered girlie conferences. Lily didn't seem fully focused though; she ran her fingers through her long, silky, dark red hair and flashed affectionate smiles at James every now and then. James stumbled into a daze, grinning stupidly and ignoring Remus and Sirius.

"Well, so much for holding a conversation," Sirius moaned before leaving the breakfast table. "I'd better go find bloody Celestina… I'm in for an earful, I can tell you…"

As Sirius left, Lily took his place at the table. She picked out a red apple from the fruit bowl and began to munch away.

"Is that all you're having, sweetheart?" James inquired with concern.

"Oh, I'm watching my weight, darling," Lily explained. "You realise it's only four and a half months to the Yule Ball - I want to be nice and slim to fit into my mint green satin robes…"

"But you're thin already!" Bell objected, suddenly looking in concern at her own figure.

"I don't want you wasting away, sweetheart," James warned. "Have some bacon."

Lily shook her head and scuttled away, apple in hand, with James at her heal. Bell frowned.

"Am I fat, Remus?" she said.

"God, no!" Remus replied in surprise. "If you were any thinner you'd be invisible from side on…"

"Hmm… " Bell murmured, plainly not listening as she wandered off in a daze, abandoning her breakfast. 


	5. IV

~ _Four_ ~

The midday sun cast a warm, pleasant glow across the Quidditch stadium. There was a full two hours until trials began for the Gryffindor squad, yet Sirius has already been rehearsing his elaborate flying motions for the last three, and he didn't intend to stop now. Perhaps it was a mark of dedication, or perhaps it was to distract him from other things plaguing him.

He had tried to be gentle with her. The problem was Celestina was never too great at taking hints. You always had to be subtle as a brick with her, or you'd never get _anywhere…_

So he'd been brutal. He hadn't had much choice. _Had he?_

Sirius circled the stadium in short, jerky actions, as if to take out his tormented feelings on his broomstick. He was angry with Celestina for putting him through this, but he was also furious with himself.

Furious with himself for having second thoughts about the whole stupid mess. Part of him was thinking, _hey, maybe old Tina isn't so bad, _and it enraged him that he was allowing his mind manipulated by that dizzy blond twerp. He was agitated that perhaps behind the big act that had been their ridiculous courtship, there had been feelings. He had to sworn to himself never to fall in love; it caused to many complications in an already perplexing world.

"Fly like that and you'll _never_ make the team, _bastard!"_ yelled a familiar voice from the stands. Sirius cringed. It was Arabella, here to make him suffer even more. Sirius didn't think he could stomach one of their customary confrontations right now. He flew low, landing next to her amongst the Gryffindor seating.

"Leave it out, Bell," Sirius muttered in irritation.

"And why should I do that? You deserve every insult I sling at you," Bell sneered. _"How could you be so insensitive? _This stupid little incident takes pride of place in Sirius Black's Idiotic Behaviour Hall of Fame. I know Celestina isn't the easiest of people to get along with, but she has feelings. You just went along and stamped on them."

"I bet she told the whole tragic tale," Sirius bickered. "How I insulted her and yelled at her, breaking her heart with every word. I bet she made it all _dramatic _and _realistic,_ with tears and flailing arms. You know what she's like, Bell. She's a great actress. She even drew you in, with your heart of steal. I used to believe all that crap, but the truth is she alters the truth in her favour all the time. She might even get so worked up about it she actually believes some of it, but that doesn't transform reality. I tried with all my might to be gentle and do the honourable thing, but she wouldn't let me. I've had enough, Bell. I'm not going to wait around for her to mature so I can finally get on with my life. I admit I was selfish, but do you really blame me?"

"And why am I supposed to believe that this isn't YOU being the great actor, trying to draw me in, hmm?" Bell hissed. "What the hell am I supposed to believe when you two split our circle of friends in two with your pathetic little escapades?"

"You're right, as usual, Bell," Sirius breathed. _"Fifty points to Gryffindor for you._ There's no reason at all why you should believe me."

"And this is your defence argument?"

"I'm not wasting it on you. You're so stuck in your ways I'd have to brainwash you to get you to listen to a word I say."

"So that's it?" Bell's eyes sparkled with fury. "You're just going to live Tina to sob her heart out while you try to wash the guilt away with a few laps round the pitch?"

Sirius turned to mount his broom. "Yeah, if that's the way you want to put it."


	6. V

__

~ Five ~

Bell had returned to the castle with the vague idea of visiting her Uncle, who had become a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry many years ago. Since then he had been appointed Head of Gryffindor House, and when Professor Dippet he became Headmaster. Now he was of mature years; his long hair and beard were snowy, silvery white and his skin had the texture of a walnut. Despite being over one hundred years old, Albus Dumbledore had the same zest for life as he had had when his hair had been auburn in colour. Yet Dumbledore had always been so much more than just a Headmaster or even an Uncle to Arabella…

Bell's parents were Jonathan and Arabella Figg. Bell had inherited her name from her mother, as was tradition for the eldest daughters within the Dumbledore family. Tragically when Bell was four years old her parents mysteriously disappeared, without trace, leaving their beloved young daughter behind. Many rumours had circulated at the time; each one completely unconvincing… except for those involving dark magic. Were they murdered by dark wizards? Surely if they had, there would be bodies to find. Dark wizards were unashamed of being caught for heinous crimes, and had no reason to magically hide evidence; they preferred to allow their baneful notoriety to grow. Did they _join_ the Dark forces? Perhaps they had been entranced by the Imperious Curse to do the bidding of Lord Voldemort, a Dark wizard whose blackened reputation was increasing.

Nobody ever discovered the truth about the Figgs. Bell was left in the care of her Uncle Dumbledore, to grow up within the Hogwarts castle walls. Albus Dumbledore became her mentor, her father and her friend rolled in to one. Everything she believed in stemmed from the teachings of this man; Bell had little memory of her parents. 

Bell walked in forceful strides along the corridor, passing shining suits of armour and moving portraits of wizards, witches and landscapes. She came to a sudden halt by a part of the stone wall which looked like a blocked opening, guarded by gargoyles.

Bell grimaced.

"Dragon droppings," Bell said reluctantly, blushing slightly as suits of armour chuckled at her. This was the magical password chosen by Dumbledore to open the doorway. Suddenly blocks of enchanted stone were clearing to one side so Bell could pass through. A wooden spiral staircase, moving like a Muggle escalator, led to Dumbledore's domain. Bell swiftly passed upwards.

"It's only me!" She called into the next room. "Are you busy?"

She peeped through the slightly open door, and blushed slightly when she realised her Uncle had a visitor. Uncle Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased that she had rudely interrupted them. The guest was Alastor Moody, an Auror and a good friend of Bell's Uncle, although clearly today he had not come here for a friendly chat. The two wizards looked very grave; Bell had evidently suspended something quite serious.

"I apologise - Mr Moody is here," Bell said meekly, already edging away. "I'm sure you want some privacy. I'll come back later -"

Alastor Moody intimidated Bell greatly, even though she'd known the great Auror all of her life. His skin was riddled with scars and blisters; he looked like a living corpse from some angles. He had a piercing stare that seemed to go right through you and be able to read your thoughts.

"No! No, Miss Figg," Moody uttered gruffly. "I would prefer you stay."

Dumbledore gave him a sceptical glance, but said nothing. Bell crept into the room, and stood nervously next to her Uncle's great mahogany desk.

"I hear you're planning to join the ranks, young Figg?" Moody inquired.

"Yes, sir," Bell beamed with pride. "My entrance exam to Auror college is in almost two months, Sir. On November fifth, my seventeenth birthday."

"A brave but wise career move, Miss Figg," Moody nodded. "Becoming an Auror is the noblest thing a wizard can do. 'Tis a hazardous profession, I grant you, but worthwhile."

Bell's eyes glittered as she nodded. She had the deepest respect for Moody, even if he did frighten her. It was partly him that had inspired her to want to be an Auror. Now that childhood wish had grown into a very real burning desire of ambition.

"I'm the bearer of bad news, as usual, I'm afraid, Miss Figg," Moody explained. "I have explained he situation to your Uncle, and now I think it appropriate to inform you. It'll be practise for when you're doing this job for real; get you thinking the right way. I got called in last night to take on a case around these parts. A young witch named Eleanor Fletcher disappeared mysteriously from Hogsmeade last night. She left for a midnight stroll around the village and never returned."

"I know her," Bell said, her voice quivering. "Her brother Mundungus is a first-year."

"That's right," Moody nodded. "She's a pretty, cheerful young girl, according to her mother. I questioned the parents this morning. She was to be twenty-one nest week; and to be married next spring. Eleanor Fletcher was perfectly content with life. The young lass had no reason to run away. Her family suspects there's dark magic at work. I agree it's a very likely explanation."

"What, that she was abducted by a Dark wizard?"

"Or murdered," Moody said heavily. "I'm in charge of the investigation. I came here to give your Uncle the sorry duty of informing her young brother of the situation. It'll be all over the Daily Prophet front page tomorrow, no doubt."

"I remember young Eleanor well from when she was a student," Dumbledore reminisced. "She was always such a spirited child, so devoted to her family. She was in Hufflepuff, I believe."

"I remember," Bell said. "She was a prefect, wasn't she? Yes - I remember. She was Seeker for the Hufflepuff squad one year. She never actually got the Snitch, and her flying was pretty sloppy, but -"

Bell ceased talking when she noticed her Uncle was hanging his head. He sighed deeply, before uttering quietly, "distressing business, it really is. We must remember, if she has been abducted by a wizard from the Dark side, the likelihood that Miss Fletcher will return unharmed is very slim indeed."

"Yes, we must be realistic in these matters," Moody nodded. "I've seen it all before, there's no denying it. Men, women and children vanishing from off-the-beaten-track places in the night… then two weeks later we find their bloody remains in a ditch, and we know one of the Dark Lord's minions is having a good cackle about it some place… dreadful, dreadful affairs… they always are, naturally…"

Bell stared at her Uncle in horror, but Albus Dumbledore's aged face bore no sign of surprise.

"It's why we need more Aurors to bring the evil scum to justice," Moody growled. "You're doing an honorable thing, Miss Figg… a brave, honorable thing."

It felt like her insides were freezing up with dread. Bloody remains in ditches? Then the murderers have the nerve to laugh? It was horrifying. How would she _ever_ be prepared for such appalling situations?

"Having doubts, young Figg?" Moody chuckled hollowly. "I don't blame you at all. There are times when I can't think why in hell I gave my life to this job. But there are times when I know why. Times when you get there before they do - times when the innocent live because you saved them. I suppose you know young Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I do," Bell replied, wondering where on earth this could be going.

"Sirius Black. He must have been seven or eight years old. That's right - Christmas Day, 1968. His parents had given him this fancy new broom, and against their orders he'd run off to the nearest field to try it out. It was broad daylight, and the little lad was cornered by three Death Eaters. It just so happened that I was passing, and I saved that boy's life. If it wasn't for me and my Auror training, that lad would be deader than the toad guts in your school potion-making kit."

Bell's eyes widened. "My God, he never told any of us that," she breathed.

"Not really an experience you want to remind yourself of," Moody replied knowingly. "Anyway, I have work to do. I trust I have your permission to search the forest for clues, Dumbledore?"

"Of course. Good luck, old friend."

Moody acknowledged him with a nod, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Was there a particular reason why you are here, dear Arabella?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"If there was, I can't think of it now," Bell said vaguely, as she sat in the oak seat Moody had been seated in. "I can't quite believe it. I can't imagine what the Fletchers are going through… Moody would have to talk to them. Ask them questions. They'd probably be stricken with worry, crying, trembling… I could never do that, Uncle. I could never deal with situations like that."

"Don't sell yourself short, my dear," Albus said, smiling benignly. "Yes, it's probably the most difficult occupation you could have chosen for yourself. But you are capable of it. You are a strong person. You have the raw materials of an Auror, and once you have been trained up you will make us all so proud."

Dumbledore continued to speak, but Bell was not listening. The haunting image of Eleanor Fletcher's dead body was distressing her. The immense feeling of self-doubt was overwhelming. She had always considered herself a capable, intelligent, physically-fit person, but now… now she felt feeble and stupid for ever thinking she had what it takes to be an Auror.


End file.
